


Fly

by turntechGodtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Self, Prospit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGodtier/pseuds/turntechGodtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breath's Heir awakens, and the Golden City rejoices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

The first thing you awaken to is music.  It's soft, serene, almost like a lullaby, and it's hard not to fall right back asleep.  You've been sleeping for so long, it seems, years and years, and it's only now, with sunlight streaming in, warm across your face, that you think maybe you should get out of bed.

  


Everything is done in shades of yellow (gold, you think to yourself, or the palest saffrons and ochres), and there's something vaguely metallic about it all.  It's soft and almost comforting, like you've known it your whole life.

  


Sitting up, the music only seems to get louder, a joyous melody that makes you want to get up and march, to dance, to explore this golden world you seem to have found between dreams.  But as you look around, you realise - it's a place you were always meant to occupy.  Your favourite things are here, the room decorated in a way that made it seem like the people tending to you weren't entirely like you.  The posters were just slightly off, the pictures on the wall not exactly photographs, but you can spot your father's trademark pipe in at least one of them, and you understand that it was for your benefit, not to mock you.

  


You peer out the window, and suddenly, there's a shout.  It's a language you've never heard, but somehow, the words echo in your mind, leaving you with a sense of sheepish happiness.

  


"The Heir has awakened!"  The people below seem to have no faces, their dark eyes staring up at you in your tower as golden light streams in around you, and as the breeze tugs at the sleeves of your pyjamas, you laugh when it picks you up, pulls you out the window and through the skies.

  


You're flying, and just as you imagined it every night before drifting to sleep, it's the most incredible feeling you've ever had coursing through you, like light made liquid ran through your heart and pushed gravity away, leaving all of your worries back in that tower.

  


It doesn't matter how high you fly, or how closely you dive in to look at the strange people that inhabit this place.  Everywhere you go, there are cheers, flowers thrown after you and when you pull the breeze along the petals follow after you in a trail of color that almost hurts your eyes after the gold-plated buildings.

  


"He will steal our breath away," you can hear one of the carapaces joking to another, and you laugh, true and unrestrained as you climb into the clouds again.  This was what you had been waiting for your entire life.  This sensation, the freedom that you could feel practically radiating off you, it left you breathless yourself, the blue of the sky matching your eyes as they widened, taking everything in as you explored.

  


Prospit, you learn it is called.  The name itself evokes prosperous times, a happiness and bounty you can't quite put into words, but does it matter?  You're flying, and she's next to you, and every time you laugh, it feels like that light coursing through your veins breaks free, diving down with you as you live for the first time.

  


The Heir and the Witch have awoken, you keep hearing, and you know - as much as you had been waiting all your life for this, they had been waiting all theirs for you.  The circle is complete, and you know that now, the game can truly begin.


End file.
